


First Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesper and Mogens seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	First Impressions

"--and  _ this  _ is home now." Mogens finished with a smile and patted on the door he held before Jesper Johansson, "Are we starting to connect the dots?"

Before Jesper could even reply, Mogens shut the door and left. Snow from above fell and hit the tall man square on the head, he groaned out of annoyance. Jesper brushed off the snow, "I hate him, I hate the cold, I- I…" he trailed off. He turned to the room and eyed the place. "I hate  _ this _ ." he finished, pinching the bridge of his nose. That Mogens has been nothing but rude and dainty Mr. Johansson refuses to accept he had done anything to cause that. Jesper wasn't used to being the one made fun of, it was always the other way around for him. Smeerensburg was entirely the other way around compared to his old life. 

Night soon came and Jesper was frigid in his bed. The harsh, cold wind had free reign in the poorly built home. He couldn't sleep and after he had enough of it, he got up and put his uniform back on. Jesper went out into the night.

* * *

A nicely lit bar stood slanted, like every building in Smeerensburg did, and bustled from inside. Endless fights between drunk Ellingboes and Krums, glass bottles thrown across rooms only to shatter against a wall, and varying eruptions of cheers. Jesper's teeth chattered together, he needed to get out of this weather and he didn't care about the fights inside. He reached for the bar door, but it swung open just before he could. It was Mogens. The short man stood before him at the doorway just as he had last time the two spoke.

"Postman!" he exclaimed in an almost sarcastically surprised tone, opening his arms. Mogens truly wasn't expecting to see Jesper, but his voice was stricken with a constant thick layer of ironic humour. 

"Boatman." Jesper replied grimly, squeezing his crossed arms.

"I was just leaving," Mogens squinted and grinned, "but you look like you could use some company, yeah? It's dangerous in there y'know!" 

Jesper tried and failed to get past Mogens, he stood sturdy yet leaned so carelessly upon the door frame. "I think I'll be fine, thanks." Jesper said while rolling his eyes.

"Well, I insist! Come on now it's cold out there, are you crazy?" Mogens snickered, wrapping his arm around the taller man and steered him inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! uh, this is my first ever attempt at a fic. if you find any mistakes or anything of the sort I'm open to constructive criticism :)


End file.
